


Delicate

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being 'the other woman'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt sips at his wine as he stares up at the painting. The colors brushed onto the canvas are almost overwhelming, his chest constricting with unidentified emotion the longer he looks at it. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his bearings, and when he blinks them back open, he finds someone standing by him, looking up at the artwork on the wall.   
“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Kurt can’t help but share.   
The man next to him snorts out a little laugh, and Kurt lets his gaze drift over from the painting. His appearance surprises Kurt a little, an exquisitely tailored suit and slicked back hair with a few scattered grays, wrinkles barely visible around his eyes; the artist is known for attracting a younger audience, idealistic romantics who wear their hearts on their sleeves.   
“Are you not a fan of his work?” Kurt asks, noticing how attractive the man’s face it.   
“Not particularly,” he admits. “Someone close to me is, though, and I was thinking about maybe finding them a piece for a gift.”  
Kurt nods; he’s spent his fair share of time in stores of little interest to him in search of presents for his own friends and family. “Well, his work is…breathtaking. If you understand it, that is.” He realizes the man still looking at him expectantly, so he continues. “Like, this one,” he says, nodding to the canvas, ”I look at it and I see... You know how it feels when you’ve been away from someone you love and you finally get to hug them again? That feeling you get when you bury your nose in their hair and breath in their shampoo or cologne? If you had to visualize the way that feels, this is what it would look like.” Kurt bites down on his lip, feeling embarrassed; he knows he often reads into art too much, but he can’t help that the piece makes him feel so much.   
But the stranger just nods, smiling a bit. “I can’t say that I feel all of that, but it’s beautiful, almost, that you can. Thank you for trying to enlighten me.” He offers his hand to Kurt. “Blaine Anderson.”  
Kurt shakes Blaine’s hand. “Kurt Hummel. Pleasure to meet you.”  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Blaine tells him, a sly grin on his face, and Kurt can feel his pulse quicken.   
“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” he flirts back; he can’t help it, he’s been too busy with work since his promotion to have much of a social life, not to mention a sex life.   
Kurt moves on to a different painting, trying not to preen when he realizes Blaine trailing after him. Blaine asks him what this painting means, how it makes him feel, and Kurt just lets himself babble about the colors, the sharp curves of the lines; when Blaine guides him to another canvas, he lets himself repeat the process. It’s flattering how much attention Blaine is giving him, and Kurt revels in it.   
“Well, I must say that you’ve given me quite a bit of perspective,” Blaine tells him with a coy smile once they’ve made their way around to most of the pieces. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”   
He bites back a smile. “Just bask in my genius,” Kurt deadpans. “That’s what most…lesser people do.”   
Blaine takes a moment to respond, and Kurt wonders if maybe he’s taken his teasing too far. But then Blaine smiles brightly, leaning in to rest a hand on Kurt’s lower back. “How about I buy you a drink? If you don’t have plans for the rest of the evening?”  
“That’d be great, actually. Did you have a place in mind?”  
Twenty minutes later, they find themselves sitting in a booth in the back of a dark, crowded bar. Kurt nurses his whiskey sour, trying hard to ignore the way Blaine’s thigh presses against his own.  
“Tell me more about yourself, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine instructs, tipping his head towards Kurt’s.   
I want to lick the scotch from your lips, he thinks but doesn’t say. “I could wax poetically about myself until dawn,” Kurt warns teasingly. “You shouldn’t give me such open ended prompts.”  
“Perhaps, I’d like to hear you wax poetically about yourself until dawn,” Blaine indulges him.   
He knows he blushes a little bit, but he can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed by it; Blaine is not only handsome and sophisticated, but he’s interested in Kurt- at least he’s acting like he is.   
“I can think of something better that we could do until dawn,” Kurt tells him, blinking up at him shyly as he lets his hand rest against Blaine’s upper thigh.  
He watches as Blaine’s breathing catches. “Kurt,” he says, voice low. Blaine pauses, his tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip. He starts to say something, before cutting himself off and shaking his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. “Yeah?” The question comes out quietly, as if Blaine’s not entirely sure he’s heard Kurt’s offer correctly.   
“Yeah,” Kurt affirms, leaning in and kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth. Blaine inhales sharply, his fingers digging into Kurt’s upper arm as he kisses him back.   
“Did you, uh, want to get out of here?”   
“We can go to my place,” Kurt suggests, struggling to not climb right into Blaine’s lap in the middle of the bar.   
Blaine nods slowly, his hands stroking down Kurt’s arms. He stands, pulling Kurt up to his feet and guiding him out of the bar, out to the empty sidewalk. Blaine asks how far Kurt’s place is, Kurt murmurs that it’s not far, only a few blocks. He hails a cab anyway, whispering against Kurt’s throat about not wanting to have to stop touching him.   
They don’t kiss as the cab winds its way through the city towards Kurt’s apartment. The tension hangs heavy between them; the weight of Blaine’s palm against Kurt’s shoulders is enough to nearly drive him insane. He breathes a sigh of relief once they pull up beside Kurt’s apartment building.   
“Fuck,” Blaine grunts as Kurt pushes him hard against the door to his apartment once it closes behind them, kissing him with abandon.   
Blaine’s hands slide down Kurt’s back, cupping his ass and pulling their hips flush together.   
As they rut together, the sound of their moans and harsh breathing echo throughout the room.   
“You feel so good,” Blaine gasps after Kurt thrusts against him particularly forcefully, his head thumping against the wood.   
“Want you to fuck me,” Kurt replies, the words muffled as he bends to bite at Blaine’s collarbone. Blaine whines helplessly at the admission, his hips stuttering forward. “Yeah? Do you have a condom?”  
Blaine’s face falls. “No, I- shit.” Kurt takes a small step backwards, and Blaine has to stop himself from reaching out for him. “What if- we could do something else?”  
Kurt smiles at him. “Wait here,” he instructs before disappearing down a hallway. When he returns a few moments later, he’s clutching a few items in his hands and wearing a triumphant grin.   
Blaine’s mouth is warm against Kurt’s own, his lips parting in a sigh as Kurt licks into it. He marvels in the reverent, almost hesitant, way that Blaine kisses him. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kurt lets his hands grab at Blaine’s ass, pulling him in close, as he lets the kiss get dirtier.   
“Want you,” he whines, dropping down onto his knees. The sound Blaine’s zipper being undone is loud in the room, as is the rustling the fabric makes as it’s yanked down and pools around the man’s ankles.   
They don’t make it to the bedroom; they don’t even make it to the couch. Blaine fucks Kurt right on his hardwood floors. Or rather, Kurt fucks Blaine, his hands holding Blaine’s wrists down as he rides him; Blaine, for the most part, lets Kurt take control, hips thrusting up when he can’t control it.  
“Gunna come,” Kurt pants into Blaine’s ear, breathing in sharply when the words cause Blaine to wrench his arms of out Kurt’s grasp. Wrapping one arm around Kurt’s back, he lets his other hand cradle the back of Kurt’s head; his fingers tangle in the other man’s hair as he pulls him down for a kiss.   
The sudden gentleness of the kiss shocks Kurt into orgasm, his moan muffled by Blaine’s mouth. Beneath him, Blaine arches his back and lets his fingers tighten in their hold on Kurt’s hair as he comes.   
Kurt starts to roll off of Blaine once he starts to catch his breath, but Blaine’s hold stays firm, holding Kurt’s body close to his own. Letting out a soft hum, Kurt lets himself relax, his body still boneless.   
The room is quiet, their soft breathing the only sound, as Kurt’s eyes drift shut while Blaine lets his hands run over his back soothingly. He could fall asleep like this, Kurt thinks to himself. He’s certainly tempted to.   
“Are you hungry?” he asks, not moving. “I always get hungry after sex,” Kurt admits.   
When Blaine doesn’t respond, he cracks one of his eyes open and finds Blaine looking at him, a fond smile on his face. “Come on,” Kurt needles, pushing himself up off of the floor and extending a hand to help the other man up. “Let’s go have a snack, and then after we can go for round two?”  
He doesn’t wait for an answer. Spinning on his heel, he heads toward the kitchen, not even bothering to pull on any clothing. Naked and unashamed, he rifles though his freezer, pulling out a pint of ice cream usually reserved for the inevitable all-nighter he pulls the day before a project is do.  
“Would you be opposed to eating straight out of the carton?” Kurt asks teasingly as he turns, his smile growing when he catches Blaine staring at his ass. As he goes to grab two spoons, he makes sure to sway his hips as much as possible without being too obvious.   
It should be awkward, Kurt knows, eating junk food in his kitchen with a near stranger as he leans, naked, against the counters (it doesn’t matter how brazen he feels with Blaine’s gaze on him, he’s not putting his bare ass on his countertops), but it’s not. He chatters on, telling Blaine stories of some of the more nightmarish situations he’s gotten into at work and delighting when the man laughs at them.   
“So,” Kurt proposing, tossing the now empty carton into the trash, “Round two? Gotta work off those calories somehow.”  
Blaine’s pupils dilate, and he takes half a step towards Kurt before he stops himself. “I…maybe we shouldn’t.”  
His works lack conviction so Kurt pushes a little bit. “But we had so much fun earlier,” he says, pouting slightly and reaching out to pull Blaine closer.   
“I don’t do this often,” Blaine confesses. “I didn’t start talking to you just because I wanted to get into your pants. I’ve never done something like this.”  
Kurt laughs. “I know.” At Blaine’s relieved look, he adds, “The fact that you didn’t have a condom on you was kind of a give away.”  
Blaine laughs at that, too, those hesitantly. A silence settles over them, and Kurt allows Blaine to gather his thoughts.   
“I’m married,” he says suddenly, the words coming out fast and heavy with guilt. “I-“  
“You’re married,” Kurt echoes numbly.   
“I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen, for me to lie to you like this. My wife, she-“  
“Your wife. You have a wife?” Kurt asks, fighting the urge to vomit. “Oh god.”  
Blaine cups Kurt’s face in his hands, looking absolutely desperate for Kurt to hear him out. “Kurt,” he starts, his voice a false calm.   
“I think you should go.”  
Kurt watches as Blaine’s face falls. He doesn’t try to argue, though, instead pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek and turning away.   
Not wanting to stand there and listen to the quiet sound of the man getting dressed in his living room, Kurt loads the dirty spoons into the dishwasher. He starts the machine and then lets himself bury him face in his hands, trying to make sense of everything.   
The door shuts, the soft thud sounding far too loud in his empty apartment. Overwhelmed with sudden exhaustion, Kurt decides it’s time for bed. He leaves the kitchen, stopping in his living room to lock his door.   
A business card rests on the corner of his coffee table. Kurt perches on the edge of the couch, his eyes tracing over Blaine’s cell phone number scrawled on the back in blue ink. His fist closes around the card stock as he finally allows himself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

“Goddammit, Sugar,” Kurt growls in frustration. “Just…go cut me a new piece of fabric and I’ll take care of it.” He watches the girl scurry away before he thinks better of it. “And double check the dimensions before you even think about picking up the scissors!”  
He slouches into his chair, fighting the urge to scream at the intern; he was one not too long ago, and, although he knows he was never as incompetent as some of the new interns seem to be, screaming at them and shaking their confidence is only going to make the matters worse. Rummaging through his bag, he pulls out a Tylenol and swallows it dry, willing it to stop his burgeoning headache.   
“Kurt?” comes a timid voice from the doorway. “I have that fabric for you.” He looks up and finds Sugar standing in there, the cobalt silk held delicately in her hands.   
“Thank you,” he says, taking in and laying it out on his worktable. “You can go now. See if there’s somewhere else you can make yourself useful.”  
Sugar flinches slightly at the dismissal and rushes away. “Somebody needs to get laid,” she mutters as she leaves.   
He can’t even find it in him to be offended because it’s true. Usually six weeks without sex isn’t something that would bother Kurt, his last sexual encounter, the night he had fucked Blaine, still lurks beneath his skin. Kurt uses the memory to satisfy his urges at least twice a week, his desire to relive the night just once outweighing his guilt. Blaine’s card is still sitting in the top drawer of his dresser at home, even if he can’t bring himself to dial the numbers.   
Shaking his head, Kurt refocuses on the task in front of him and busies himself draping the fabric over the dress form, pinning it into place. 

**  
Kurt hums non-commitally into his phone as he listens to his dad tell him about his plans to update the computer system in the shop, rooting through his fridge to see if he has enough things to throw together a salad for dinner.   
“Sounds like a good idea,” he adds when he’s asked for his opinion. He closes the fridge, resigned to having to run to the store later.   
“Are you sure you’re doing okay, bud?”   
Kurt pauses for a moment. “Yes, I’m fine. Am I…do I seem otherwise?”   
“I guess not. Just a little distracted, lately,” Burt admits. “You know I worry about you.”  
“I know.” He smiles at the warmth in his dad’s voice.   
“You still like that job of yours?”   
“Yes, dad,” Kurt says with a forced brightness, hoping to get the subject changed.   
There’s a brief moment a quiet, and Kurt waits patiently. “Okay. Well, I gotta get home to Carole. I’ll talk to you later.”  
Kurt hangs up the phone after saying goodbye and lets out a heavy sigh. 

It takes him another hour to finally convince himself to leave his apartment in search of dinner.   
Walking past the Italian bistro a few blocks over, the scent of garlic is too tempting to resist, so Kurt takes a seat at one of the outdoor tables in order to make the most out of the balmy evening.   
Swirling the dregs of his wine around in his glass, Kurt looks at the dessert menu. He wonders if the past few lousy weeks can justify splurging on tiramisu. Still lost in his musings, he lets his gaze wander to the people bustling by on the sidewalks.   
“Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?” the waitress offers, clearing the dishes in front of him.   
Kurt doesn’t offer- can’t offer. His mouth feels dry, his eyes trained on the back of a man crossing the street. He doesn’t get a glimpse of the man’s face, the slicked back curls the only identifying feature, but it’s enough to make Kurt’s breath catch in his through.   
But the man turns and it’s not him, and the moment passes.   
“Sir?”   
Taking a shallow breath, Kurt tears his eyes away from the retreating stranger. “Just the check please.”

**

It takes a week of seeing dopplegangers of Blaine all over the city before Kurt is convinced he’s losing his mind.   
The final straw comes as he journeys home late one Friday evening after a grueling workweek. His train is packed and the only thing keeping Kurt from curling into a ball and crying is the promise of a warm shower, clean sweatpants, and an obscene amount of reality t.v. recorded onto his tivo.   
He spots the man on the platform right as the doors are about to shut. Elbowing his way past a few people, Kurt finds himself rushing to make it out of the train car in order to catch up to him.   
“Blaine!” he calls out, willing the man to hear his name and turn around. “Blaine!” he repeats, his voice wavering.   
The man doesn’t turn around, but Kurt manages to catch a glimpse of his profile. He draws in a sharp breath when he realizes that it’s not Blaine. Blinking back frustrated tears, Kurt drops onto a bench and waits for the next train.   
Following the disappointing trend of his week, the next train takes almost an hour to arrive. By the time he staggers into his apartment, he’s decidedly determined to forget about Blaine. He strides to his bedroom, rifling through his closet for the tightest jeans he owns. Choosing a white button up and a simple waistcoat, he heads back out of his apartment, hailing the first cab that passes by. 

As Kurt sits at the bar, sipping on a margarita courtesy of a tall redhead across the way. He watches the men around him dance, grinding on one another, and exchange heated glances, and he tries to remember why he’s waited so long to go out clubbing. A cute brunette catches him looking and sends him a wink; Kurt smirks into his glass.   
“What’s a pretty thing like your self doing all alone in a place like this?” asks a voice off to his side.   
“Oh,” Kurt starts, turning to find the redhead standing there. “Well, you know how it is. Can’t very well come here with someone else- they could pull focus and all.”  
The man chuckles, and Kurt lets a relaxed smile spread across his face. “I can’t imagine it would be easy to pull focus from you,” he compliments.   
“No,” Kurt agrees, feeling cocky and warm from the alcohol.   
The man turns to the bartender, signaling for shots. He hands one to Kurt, who takes it with a murmured thanks.   
Once Kurt has swallowed it down, the man is reaching for his hand. “Dance with me?”  
Kurt follows him into the crowd, laughing to himself when he pulls Kurt in close to start dancing. He lets himself get lost in the music, enjoying the feel of the sturdy pressure of someone pressed behind him.   
He doesn’t even realize he’s hard until the man’s hand is rubbing over his crotch. He arches into the touch, letting out a soft moan.   
“Do you like that?” Kurt nods weakly. “C’mon,” he instructs, tugging on Kurt’s hand and leading him off the floor and towards the bathroom.   
The floor looks sticky, Kurt notices as the stall door is locked behind them. Someone should mop it, he thinks to himself. How often do bars even mop the floors? Once a night? Twice, maybe?   
The dampness of a mouth moving down his stomach, a tongue dipping into his belly button startles him from his musings. Letting his eyes drift shut, Kurt buries his hands into the man’s hair.   
“You want me to suck you?”  
Kurt hums in response, his head knocking back into the stall divider. His body thrums in anticipation; it’s been too long since he’s gotten head. Last time he hooked up, he hadn’t even given Blaine a chance to go down on him.  
Blaine. The name shocks him back into awareness. His eyes focus on the man knelt in front of him, his mouth sucking kisses against Kurt’s thighs.   
“Sorry, I have- sorry,” Kurt gasps, pulling his pants up and hurrying out of the bathroom and out of the club, onto the street.   
The cool night air helps him clear the drunken fog in his head. He ducks into a convenience store a few blocks away, purchasing a bottle of cold water and emptying with a few gulps. By the time he makes it back to his apartment building, he’s feeling almost sober.   
He staggers up the front steps to the building, feeling exhausted from his long day and rampant emotions. Choosing to enjoy a few more minutes in the brisk night air, Kurt settles down on the brick steps.   
He’d almost hooked up with a complete stranger without even asking for so much as his name. The thought makes his stomach turn; it’s not so much that he’s never had flings, but he’s never been driven to do so just because he can’t get someone else out of his head.   
Groaning, he lowers his head into his hands, cursing Blaine. It’s his fault that Kurt’s been off ever since the night they met. He’s still angry that Blaine had lied to him, had let Kurt have sex with him, without telling him that he was married, but Kurt still aches to see him once more.  
That want, mixed with the alcohol fueled invincibility still coursing through him, Kurt pushes himself up and heads inside to his apartment.   
He tears apart the top drawer of his nightstand looking for it, and once he finds it, a hysterical laugh bubbles out of his mouth. He quickly shoves everything back where it belongs, resolving to reorganize it in the morning, and plucks his phone off of his comforter.   
His fingers shaking, from nerves and anticipation, he dials the numbers and clutches the phone to his ear, willing for it to pick up.   
When it does, the ringing noise cutting out so abruptly that Kurt’s breath catches, the moment before he speaks seems to stretch on for hours.  
“Hello?”


	3. Chapter 3

            “Hi,” Kurt says. After a beat, he adds, “This is Kurt.”

            “Oh- could you hold on for a moment?”

            He can hear Blaine’s muffled voice in the background, and then, faintly, a woman’s response.

            “It’s work; it could be important,” comes with startling clarity, followed by something Kurt can’t quite make out.

            It’s quiet for a few more moments, and then, “Kurt.”

            Something in the way Blaine says his name makes his stomach twist. “I was just…wondering if you’d ever want to hang out?”

            Blaine inhales sharply. “I- Kurt, I need you to be very clear about what you’re asking me. I…I’m still married. That hasn’t changed.”

            “I know,” Kurt spits out, the words bitter in his mouth. “I just thought that maybe…” he runs out of words, not entirely sure of what he was thinking. _Maybe we could be friends. Maybe we could fool around again. Maybe I could get over the fact that you’re married. Maybe…_

“Are you drunk?”     

            Kurt’s first instinct is to deny, but he takes a moment to count back how much he had to drink and tries to recall what he ate before hand. “I might be. A little bit, that is,” he answers finally.

            “You should drink some water and go to bed, Kurt.”

            “I know what I want,” Kurt snaps, anger boiling up at Blaine’s tone. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since you walked out of my apartment. It’s not just because I’m drunk, how dare you insinuate that I would-“

            “Do you want me to come over?” Blaine cuts him off, the words tumbling out fast and almost desperate. “Or can we continue this conversation later? I can’t…she’ll come out to see if everything’s alright.”

            _She._ The word makes Kurt cringe. “You could come over,” he instructs, rattling off his address.

            “I’ll see you soon,” Blaine promises.

            It takes Kurt a few moments to register the dial tone ringing loudly in his ear. He lets his phone fall to his mattress, forcing himself to get up and splash some cold water on his face.

            Armed with a glass of water, Kurt settles down on the couch and waits. With every passing minute, his nerves grow and after half an hour has passed, he begins to regret his actions. Forty-five minutes into his wait, just as he’s considering crawling into bed, a heavy knock echoes throughout the room.

            Kurt approaches the door, and taking a deep breath, he opens it. The sight that greets him is like a balm for his nerves.

            “Hi,” Blaine greets him nervously, standing there in jeans and a soft looking sweater, a large brown paper bag peeking out of the plastic bag clutches firmly in his fingers. “I, uh, I picked up some Chinese? I thought that some greasy food might be just what you need; I think I gained maybe 15 pounds in college alone from all the late night, drunken cravings. The freshman 15 is still a things, right?”

            The rambling makes Kurt smiles. “Chinese sounds great,” he assures Blaine, ushering him inside. “Thanks for coming over. I hope I didn’t call you away from anything important?”

            “It’s fine,” Blaine tells him dismissively. “Plates?”

            Kurt listens as Blaine chatters on about the different food he’d ordered and watches as he dishes out two plates.

            “Thanks,” Kurt says when Blaine hands him one.

            “Eat,” Blaine urges him, digging into his own plate.

            Kurt does, taking a few bites of lo mien. The apartment is quiet, the sounds of their chewing and forks clinking against the plates too loud.

            “So,” Blaine starts when their plates are empty, “You think we should hang out.”

            As sober as Kurt had been feeling earlier, he is more sober now, and the words sound dim even to him. “We could.”

            Blaine sighs, the sound heavy and resigned. “Maybe we could go sit?” he suggests, cocking his head towards the living room. Once their settled on the couch, Blaine looks at Kurt guiltily. “When I told you I was…,” the word _married_ sticks unpleasantly to his tongue and he skips over it, “You looked so devastated.”

            “I was,” Kurt reacts, scrambling to explain when he sees his face fall. “It’s been a really long time since I met someone that I felt attracted to, and then there you were all charming and handsome. You have to realize how disappointing it was to find out that someone I could see myself having _something_ with was unavailable. Or should have been unavailable considering he’s married.”

            “I have never- had never- cheated on my wife before,” Blaine pleads with him. “Please believe me, this isn’t something I make a habit out of.”

            “How long have you been married?” Kurt asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

            “Fifteen years.”

            “Oh.” Blaine huffs out a humorless laugh. “Did you know that you-“ _Didn’t love her? Were gay? Are you gay?_

            “I’ve known I was gay since I was 16,” Blaine answers.

            That makes Kurt’s head spin. “But why then?”

            “I know it’s not easy being gay now, not really. But it was even harder when I was younger, and my family? I would have been disowned, I would have had _nothing._ ”

            “So you’ve been living a lie,” Kurt deadpans.

            “I hid, Kurt. I did what I thought I had to.”

            Kurt doesn’t know how to respond to that, so they sit in silence as he gathers his thoughts. Blaine reaches for his hand, and Kurt lets him take it, enjoying the way his fingers press against his palm.

            “Why me?” The question comes out unbidden.

            Blaine smiles at him, bright as sunshine. “That attraction you felt towards me? I felt it, too.” He pauses. “It had been too long since I had felt that. I’d almost forgotten what it felt like.”

            Kurt leans in and kisses him, head thudding inside his chest.

            “Kurt,” Blaine breathes out, his hand cradling his cheek.

            “I don’t care- we can figure something out,” Kurt argues, kissing him again.

            It feels so good, Blaine hard and pressed against him, that Kurt is impatient. He tugs off his shirt and starts on Blaine’s.

            “Bedroom?” he asks, unbuttoning his pants. Blaine nods.

            Somewhere along the short journey, both their pants are shed and by the time they tumble into the bed, they’re both naked.

            The hungry way that Blaine’s eyes roam over his body makes Kurt flush. “Please.”

            It’s more intimate this time, Kurt seated in Blaine’s lap with the man’s arms wound tight around his back.

            “You’re so hot,” Blaine pants into his ear, his hips moving inside of him. “So, so hot.”

            “Just keep fucking me,” Kurt whines before shutting him up with a kiss.

           

            Afterwards, they collapse in heap on top of the comforter.

            “You really think we can figure something else?” Blaine asks tentatively.

            “I’d like to.”

            “Do you mind if I use your shower?”

            Kurt points him in direction of the bathroom, adding where he can find a towel. He can hear the slight hum of water running through the pipes. Rolling onto his stomach, Kurt muffles a groan into one of his pillows.

            If he really going to do this? Is he _really_ going to try to have a relationship with a married man?

            He scoffs then, because he’s already slept with a married man. Twice. Groaning again, he fights against the guilt building inside of his gut.

            “I think I should probably head out now,” Blaine says from the doorway, dressed once more.

            “Your hair is wet,” Kurt informs him.

            Blaine reaches up and tugs on a curled lock. “Sometimes I go to the gym after work. It won’t be suspicious.” He takes a few steps towards the bed and bends closer to Kurt with a bashful smile on his face; the sight makes Kurt smile, too.

            “So, I’ll be seeing you soon, I guess.”

            “As soon as I can,” Blaine promises, pressing a too gentle kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

            “Okay.” Blaine presses one last kiss to Kurt’s bare shoulder before disappearing out of the bedroom door.

            Left alone once more, Kurt waits for his guilt to return, but all he feels is a rush of giddy excitement. He knows the rush can’t last, but he’s grateful for it nonetheless. Humming happily, he heads to the bathroom for a shower of his own.

            When he lays down for bed, he drifts off with a smile on his face and sleeps soundly.

           

            


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason, Kurt always thought that having an affair with a married man would be more adventurous. So far, his relationship with Blaine seems decidedly less than sordid; Kurt feels more like he has a friend with benefits rather than he’s sneaking around with someone’s husband.   
They don’t get as much time together as Kurt would like, only getting a night or two a week. But, the time they do get is always wonderful and leaves Kurt smiling and relaxed for days to come. 

When Kurt greets Blaine at the door, Blaine pulls him in for a deep kiss. It takes Kurt by surprise, but he lets himself relax against Blaine and be kissed.   
“Hi,” Kurt breathes out when Blaine finally pulls away.  
Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “Missed you.”  
“Have you eaten?” Kurt asks, pulling Blaine inside and locking the door behind him. Blaine shakes his head. “I made lasagna.”  
“That sounds great,” he says gratefully.   
They eat in the living room, sitting close to each other on the couch.   
“You’re the best part of my day,” Blaine says quietly, setting his plate down on the coffee table.   
Something about the way Blaine says it makes Kurt’s heart ache. Leaning in, Kurt presses a kiss to his mouth. “Bedroom?”  
Blaine grins at him, standing and picking Kurt up off the couch. Slinging Kurt over his shoulder, he strides towards the bedroom.   
“Put me down!” Kurt laughs, trying not to squirm lest Blaine drop him. He squeals loudly when Blaine tosses him onto the bed before crawling on top of him. “You’re insane,” Kurt mumbles against Blaine’s lips.   
“Kiss me,” Blaine whines, his mouth moving more firmly against Kurt’s.   
Of course, Kurt can deny the request. Winding his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, Kurt lets his lips part as Blaine kisses him deeply.   
When Blaine reaches for the zipper on Kurt’s pants, Kurt eagerly arches his hips off the mattress.   
“Blaine,” Kurt whines as Blaine sucks a bruise into the crease of his thigh. “Blaine, I’m naked and you should be, too.”  
Blaine chuckles, pulling away and pulling his shirt off. “Condom?” Kurt gestures to the drawer of the nightstand, humming happily when Blaine comes back, leaning in to kiss him.   
“Come on, I’m good,” Kurt urges a few minutes later, Blaine fingers moving steadily inside of him. “I’m ready.”  
Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist as he moves inside of him gently. “You feel so good,” Blaine groans against the curve of Kurt’s neck.   
“You can…harder,” Kurt tells him.   
“I don’t want to be too rough.”  
“I like it rough,” Kurt promises, squeaking in surprise when Blaine’s hands land on his hips, pushing his against the mattress.   
“Tell me if I get too rough,” Blaine says, his voice rough, before fucking into Kurt roughly.   
Kurt nearly groans at the sight of Blaine moving above, his brow furrowed and mouth dropped slightly open in pleasure. Instead, he just whimpers, enjoying the sensation of being so thoroughly fucked.   
“Fuck, I’m close,” Blaine pants, his voice tight. “Come on, touch yourself.”  
Kurt does, taking his cock in hand and stroking himself furiously. He comes with a loud moan, arching up against Blaine’s hold. Regaining his breath, he’s faintly aware of Blaine groaning loudly, coming above him.   
Tugging Blaine down on top of him, Kurt laughs brightly, pressing gently, fleeting kisses to Blaine’s face.   
“That,” he coos, “was some great sex.” Blaine laughs at that, pressing a clumsy kiss to Kurt’s mouth before rolling off of him.   
“Oh,” Blaine breathes out, a thumb stroking over Kurt’s hipbone. “I think I might have been a little too enthusiastic.”   
Kurt glances down and sees the smattering of finger shaped bruises on around his hips. “I liked it,” he shrugs. “I think you did too.”  
“I did,” Blaine agrees, pulling Kurt close to his side and kissing him.   
They lay there trading soft kisses until the sound of Blaine’s cell phone ringing in the living interrupts them.   
Blaine sighs, rolling onto his back. “It’s getting late, isn’t it?” His eyes close for a moment, his mouth stretching into a taut line. “I should probably get going soon.”  
Kurt nods, closing his eyes and resting his head against a pillow.   
The bed shifts as Blaine gets up, heading to shower, Kurt assumes. Sure enough, he can hear the sound of the pipes running a moment later.   
When Blaine emerges from the shower, Kurt’s made his way to the kitchen and is making himself a cup of tea.   
“Hey,” Blaine says, pulling Kurt in close by his hips.   
“Hey, yourself,” Kurt quips back, trying not to shiver at the pressure on the newly formed bruises.   
“Can I come see you again tomorrow?” Blaine asks, brushing a kiss to Kurt’s jaw.   
“I would enjoy that very much.”   
“I’ll bring sushi?” he offers.   
“Sure.”  
Blaine phones rings again, the sound too loud and angry in the otherwise silent apartment.   
“I have to go.” Kurt nods, closing his eyes as Blaine kisses on the cheek.   
When his eyes open, he’s left alone with his rapidly cooling tea. 

**

At seven o’clock the next night, Kurt hears the knock on his door and he rushes to open it.   
“Hummel?” asks an unfamiliar man.  
“Yes?” Kurt can hear the confusion creeping into his voice.   
“If you would sign here,” the man gestures to the order pad. He must notice the lost look on Kurt’s face because he then adds, “Someone called in an order and paid by credit card?”  
Kurt nods slowly, scrawling his name on the paper and taking the bag. “Thanks.”  
He’s unloading the sushi out of the bag when he hears his phone ring.   
“Kurt,” Blaine breathes out. “I-“  
“Something came up,” Kurt finishes for him.   
“I’m so sorry.”  
Kurt smiles, slightly and bitterly, at Blaine’s words because he knows they’re the truth. “I know. It’s okay. Thank you for dinner.”  
“I really was hoping to get to you before the food did,” Blaine says apologetically.  
There’s a murmur in the background and then Kurt hears Blaine stifle a frustrated groan. “I should let you get back,” Kurt says, moving to the counter and pouring himself a generous glass of wine.  
“I’m going to make it up to you as soon as I can,” Blaine promises.   
“You’d better,” Kurt shoots back.   
He settles down on the couch, armed with a plate full of sushi and a movie marathon on the Lifetime channel. He tries not to let his disappointment get the better of him; Kurt knows that if Blaine had anyway of being with him instead of whatever he’s doing, he would be there with him. 

**

Blaine makes it up to him a week later, showing up at his apartment with a bottle of expensive champagne and a dozen chocolate strawberries.   
“Mmm…it feels like we should be celebrating something,” Kurt says as they lounge in his bed, naked and feeding each other dessert.   
“I know I celebrate every night I get to spend with you,” Blaine says, topping off Kurt’s flute.   
Kurt snorts with laughter, the champagne making him loose and giggly. “Save your flattery, I can’t go again so soon.”  
Blaine smiles, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder. “I do,” he protests. “I told you, you’re the best part of my day. I feel like I can breath when I’m with you.”  
His admission hangs heavy in the air between them; the words feel too serious for the moment.  
“Do you think we’ll have time for another round?” Kurt asks, trying to shake the sudden tension. It’s already late; Blaine usually leaves around this time.   
“Probably not,” Blaine answers, looking disappointed at his words. He brings his hands up, cupping Kurt’s face and pulling him in for a deep kiss.   
“Thought you said we don’t have time,” Kurt protests halfheartedly between kisses.   
“I just want to kiss you for a little while longer.”  
Kurt lets himself be pulled on top of Blaine, opening his mouth for Blaine’s tongue; time is precious, he’s learning, and he’ll take what he can get.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt is inexplicably fond of Monday mornings. When his alarm clock goes off, he wakes slowly, taking time to stretch out under the warmth of his blankets before rising and making his way towards the bathroom.   
Under the spray of hot water, Kurt lets himself dwell on the dream he’d been having before being roused from his sleep. Blaine had been on his knees in front of him, looking up him so prettily as he took Kurt’s cock into his mouth. Groaning, he takes his hardening cock into his hand and strokes himself slowly.   
He lets his orgasm build slowly, teasing himself and stopping when he gets too close. When he finally lets himself finish, he slumps against the tile with the force of it before finishing his shower on shaky legs. 

Kurt shoots the intern a grateful smile as she sets a cup from the coffee place down the street on the corner of his desk. His phone chimes with a text as he drinks from it. A slow smile creeps across his face as he reads it.   
Are you free tonight? Blaine asks. I’d like to see you.  
I thought about you while I was in the shower this morning, Kurt texts back.   
The response comes quickly. Don’t tease while I’m at work; play fair.  
Kurt can practically hear the pout in Blaine’s voice and it makes him laugh quietly. I would love to see you tonight. He slides his phone into his pocket, and wraps both hands around the paper cup on his desk, finding the warmth against his palms soothing. His eyes drift shut and Kurt takes a moment to memorize how relaxed he feels, knowing that it’s going to be a long day. 

 

Blaine wastes no time before ridding Kurt of his clothes when he comes over that evening.   
“C’mon, want you naked,” Blaine says against Kurt’s lips, crowding him up against the door and tugging at the front of his shirt. Blaine’s hand slides inside Kurt’s pants, stroking him urgently. “Is that good?”  
“Blaine,” Kurt moans, thrusting into Blaine’s fist and pulling him closer. He lets one of his hands clutch at the back of Blaine’s head, guiding him into a kiss.   
“Yeah, that’s it,” Blaine mumbles, his hand tightening it’s grip. He grinds into Kurt’s hip, groaning lowly.   
Kurt comes with a gasp before he even thinks to stop Blaine so that they can move things into the bedroom. Burying his head into Blaine’s shoulder and panting, Kurt shudders through his aftershock, only dimly aware of Blaine’s hips halting in their movement and moaning.   
“Did we both just come in our pants?” Kurt asks after a minute.  
Blaine laughs, his whole body shaking with the force of it. “We did,” he declares, pressing a sloppy, off center kiss to Kurt’s mouth. “We should probably get out of these clothes,” he adds, taking a step back.   
“Probably,” Kurt echoes back, wincing at the idea of staying in his dirtied pants.   
They head towards the bedroom, where they strip off their clothes. Kurt doesn’t bother putting new clothes on, or offering something to Blaine, instead sprawling out across his bed. Burrowing his face into a pillow, he lets out a happy sigh.   
The mattress shifts as Blaine climbs on top of him. His lips brush across the back of Kurt’s shoulder, over an all but faded bruise.   
“Last time I was here, I’d just made that,” Blaine says, voice nostalgic.   
Kurt rolls over. “You’ve been busy,” he shrugs; he doesn’t like the restraints on when they can get together, but he knows that, due to the circumstance, it’s inevitable.   
Blaine doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head slightly before kissing him sweetly.   
“And you’re here now,” Kurt adds when their lips part. “That’s what’s important.”  
“What are you doing this weekend?” Blaine asks, his hand cupping Kurt’s cheek gently. “Do you have some time for me?”  
The inquiry catches him off guard; they don’t get together over weekends, they simply don’t have time to. Kurt supposes that it’s harder to explain away an absence on a Saturday afternoon than it is a late work night. “I can make sometime for you,” Kurt tells him, heart beating fast. “What did you have in mind?”  
“My wife is going to be out of town,” Blaine says, looking sheepish. “I thought it might be nice to have an evening that doesn’t end with me rushing out of here with a dozen missed calls asking about my whereabouts.”  
“That’d be nice,” Kurt agrees. “Were you thinking Friday night?”  
Blaine nods. “She’ll be back early on Sunday.”  
“We could cook dinner together,” he offers. “Have a nice night in?” It’s not as if they can go out; neither one of them wants to risk being caught.   
Blaine’s smile lights up his entire face. “That sounds perfect.” The relief in his voice is evident, and just thinking about how nervous he must have been to bring up his wife tugs at something in Kurt’s chest.  
“You know what else sounds perfect?” Kurt asks.  
“What?”  
“Round two. As wonderful as earlier was, coming in my pants like a teenager trying to beat curfew left something to be desired.”  
Blaine chuckles, his hand sliding down between Kurt’s legs and a finger rubbing over his hole. “Is that so?”  
Kurt whines at the slight, teasing pressure. “Blaine,” he breathes out in warning.   
“Don’t worry; I’ve got you,” Blaine promises, reaching towards the nightstand.   
Kurt just spreads his legs wider in response.

**

Kurt’s Friday passes quickly in an excited haze. His good mood is unshakable, not even deterred by the incompetence of the interns. After work, he swings by the market to pick up a few last minute items for dinner.   
It’s not until he’s unpacked the groceries and tidied up his bedroom that Kurt feels the prickle of nerves under his skin. He pours himself a glass of cold water and tries to calm himself down; it’s just Blaine, he tells himself. It’s just Blaine.   
By the time Blaine knocks on his door, Kurt’s nerves are gone and he’s back to just being excited. He opens the door, smiling widely when he sees Blaine standing there holding out a bouquet of lilies.   
Kurt ushers Blaine inside, his stomach twisting pleasantly when Blaine brushes a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.   
“So, what are we cookin’, good lookin’?” Blaine quips, and it’s so cheesy that Kurt can’t help but groan.   
“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt tells him, although the joy in the voice is evident. “And I thought that we’d just do a simple roasted chicken?”  
“Sounds great,” Blaine assures him, pressing another kiss to his mouth, this one much more intimate.   
They work surprisingly well together in the kitchen, and it doesn’t take long until everything is ready and the table is set. As they eat, they talk vaguely about their weeks, not really saying anything of much importance.   
Blaine stands to clear the table once they finish.   
“Dessert?” Kurt offers, heading towards the freezer and pulling out a pint of ice cream.   
“Last time we had ice cream, you were naked.”  
“I was,” Kurt agrees. “I could be naked now.”  
Blaine huffs out a laugh. “We have time, let’s take it slow.”  
They do take it slow, relocating to the living room and putting a movie on. Blaine pushes Kurt down against the couch cushion, kissing him slowly. Kurt sighs happily, perfectly content to lie there being kissed with Blaine’s warm weight on top of him. It doesn’t take long, though, before Kurt can feel himself getting hard, but when he tries to arch up against Blaine’s body, he pulls away.   
“Slow, remember?” Blaine says, his nose nuzzling against Kurt’s cheek. “Please?”  
Kurt tries, he really does, but he can only wait so long. Luckily, Blaine has the same idea, pulling away with a breathless “Bedroom?”  
Blaine works Kurt open with his fingers, slow and sure.   
“I’m ready,” Kurt tells him when he feels too close too orgasm. “C’mon, I’m already close.”  
“Wanna make you come first,” Blaine says, brushing a kiss against one of Kurt’s hipbones. “Wanna make you feel good, we don’t usually have time for me to just take care of you.” He takes Kurt into his mouth, letting out a low moan as Kurt thrusts into his mouth shallowly. He’s already too on edge to last long, but it’s okay; no sooner than he’s finished shuddering through his orgasm, he’s begging Blaine to fuck him, and Blaine doesn’t wait to indulge him.   
It’s slower than it usually is, Blaine’s hands wandering down Kurt’s sides as he moves inside him. And maybe it’s because it’s different, or maybe it’s because Kurt’s overly aware of the reverent expression on Blaine’s face as he looks at him, but he finds it overwhelming; when he finally comes again, he starts to cry.   
Blaine doesn’t say anything right away, instead letting both of them bask in the afterglow.   
“What are you feeling?” Blaine eventually asks, wiping away off of Kurt’s cheek with gentle fingers.   
“A lot,” Kurt tells him with a shaky laugh, but he’s grinning all the same. “Sorry, I’m not usually like this, that was just…” he trails off, sighing happily.   
“It was a lot,” Blaine finishes. “I…I’m really glad you felt like that, too.”   
Kurt rolls over, kissing Blaine deeply.   
“It’s getting late,” Blaine says when Kurt pulls away. Kurt hums noncommittally. “What time should I get going?”  
Kurt props himself up on his elbow. “You could stay,” he suggests tentatively.   
Blaine grins at him. “You want me to stay?”  
“Of course I do,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly. “C’mon, we never did eat dessert earlier.”  
They eat the ice cream straight from the container, sharing excited glances every time they exchange the spoon. And when they burrow under Kurt’s blankets for bed, Blaine curls up behind Kurt, his arms wrapping around him and holding him close.   
The last thought that goes through Kurt’s mind is how right it all feels.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt sucks in an irritated breath as he rereads the text from Blaine. He doesn’t even bother sending a response.   
He gets that Blaine has to be cautious of when he comes over, and how frequently he does so, but knowing that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t bother him when Blaine has to cancel on their plans.   
He laughs bitterly, thinking of the way Blaine worded it. Reschedule. Could they reschedule their plans for the evening? It’s hard enough to carve out time for them to be together; it’s not as if they can find twice the amount of time next week.   
He drops his phone into a drawer of his desk, trying to calm himself down. He breathes in, slow and deep, and reminds himself that Blaine always makes it up to him when he has to change their plans. 

Kurt hasn’t gone out clubbing in months, not since that night he got drunk and reconnected. But, when the guy that works in the accounting department invited him out for drinks with a few of their coworkers, his phone was blinking with a voicemail notification, left when Kurt couldn’t bring himself to answer Blaine’s call during his lunch break. Frustration sitting heavily in his chest, Kurt had accepted the invitation.   
It’s not until he’s downed his fourth shot that Kurt starts having fun. He dances with the accountant, careful to keep a bit of distance, enjoying the feel of having eyes on him as he sways to the beat.   
“Come close,” the guy urges, his hands tensing on Kurt’s hips.   
Kurt laughs, loud and bright. “I have a boyfriend,” he says, smiling coyly. Well, he kind of does, he thinks.   
“I’m sure he won’t mind if we just dance a bit.”  
Still laughing, Kurt lets himself be tugged forward. He loses himself in the music, his frustration from the day melting away.   
Several songs later, he’s reeled back into reality by hands cupping his ass, squeezing. “We should get out of here,” his coworker suggests, his breath warm against the shell of Kurt’s ear. He grinds his hips into Kurt’s, and Kurt realizes with a start that that is most definitely an erection digging into his upper thigh. “What your boyfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”  
Part of Kurt wants to go with him, just to spite Blaine. But the other part of him aches at the thought of having sex with someone who isn’t Blaine.   
He shakes his head, wrestling out of his hold. “I’m going to go,” he declares before turning away. Luckily, he hails a cab with ease and is home before too long. As he shuts the door behind him, all he wants to do is go upstairs to his apartment, put on some sweatpants and crawl into bed. When he steps out of the elevator onto his floor, he practically sighs in relief.  
“Kurt?”   
His eyes snap towards the floor outside of his door. Blaine blinks up at him, looking relieved.   
“Blaine,” he says dumbly. “Hi.”  
“Where have you been?” Blaine asks, pulling him in for a hug.   
“Out,” Kurt tells him, pulling out of the embraces and unlocking his door.   
“I’ve been waiting for an hour,” Blaine tells him as Kurt toes off his shoes and hangs up his coat.   
“What are you talking about?” Kurt asks him, confused as to why he’s there when he canceled on him.   
“I told you I was going to be here at 10, instead of 8,” Blaine says slowly. At Kurt’s lost look, he frowns. “Didn’t you listen to the voicemail I left you?”  
“No,” Kurt bites out, dropping down onto the couch. “I figured it was you canceling.”  
Blaine nods, his mouth going taut. “So, instead of checking to make sure that I wasn’t able to make it, you made other plans.”  
Something in Blaine’s tone makes Kurt angry. “So what if I did?”  
“Well obviously you did, you smell like a bar,” Blaine bites back, matching the anger in Kurt’s voice.  
“I wanted to go out and have fun, I don’t see what the big deal is.”  
“The big deal is that you ignored my messages and I was waiting in your hallway for an hour,” Blaine snaps.   
“Oh, but it’s fine when I’m here waiting for you to come over and you text me last minute to bail?” Kurt asks, rising off the couch.   
“You know I can’t help it when that happens,” Blaine answers quietly.   
Kurt scoffs. “Right, can’t have you’re wife getting suspicious.” He doesn’t wait for Blaine to respond before making his way towards his bedroom.   
Blaine doesn’t follow, and Kurt isn’t sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed. He strips out of his clothes and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He takes a shower, running the water as hot as he can stand it.   
He doesn’t want to fight with Blaine, he’s not even sure how it spiraled out of control so fast. He’s just so frustrated. Dropping his head into his hands, he groans. Kurt knows he going to have to apologize for the things he said; he hates apologizing, admitting that he’s done something hurtful.   
When he returns to his bedroom, Blaine’s sitting on the foot of the bed, waiting. He looks up at Kurt standing in the doorway, and gives him a sad smile.   
“Come here,” Blaine tells him, patting the spot next to him.  
Kurt pulls on some pants and a shirt before sitting. Blaine cups the back of his neck for a moment, his eyes searching Kurt’s face before pulling him in for a kiss.   
“I’m sorry,” Kurt breathes out when they part.   
“I’m sorry, too. I know that it must be hard when I cancel last minute, but…” he hesitates.   
“What?”  
“You knew I was married when you decided you wanted to make this work,” Blaine finishes softly.   
“That doesn’t make it less frustrating when I don’t get to see you as often as I’d like,” Kurt defends himself. “I feel like I’m a dog begging for scraps of your time.”  
“Kurt, no,” Blaine coos at him, tucking him into his side. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I love spending time with you; I get disappointed when I have to change our plans, too.”  
“I know.”  
Blaine looks at him for a moment before pulling his shirt over his head and tugging his pants off.   
“Come on,” he tells Kurt, climbing under the covers and gesturing for Kurt to do the same.   
“I’m not in the mood,” Kurt lets him know with a surly expression.  
“Come on,” Blaine repeats with a chuckle, cocking his head towards the pillows. “We’re going to curl up under the blankets and we’re going to talk about ways we can make this work better, okay? Communication is key,” he teases.   
Kurt rolls his eyes good naturedly before crawling into the empty space beside Blaine.

**

Six weeks after their fight, Blaine hasn’t had to cancel or reschedule their plans once.   
“I want you to know that I’m making an honest effort, here. And that I’m here because I want to be, not because it’s convenient,” Blaine had told him with a soft kiss before leaving that night.   
Kurt greets him at the door with a hungry kiss. “Hi,” he mumbles against Blaine’s mouth, his fingers already working at the buttons on his shirt.   
“Hold on,” Blaine tells him with a gentle laugh, turning his head to the side. “Grab your coat.”  
“Why?” They don’t venture outside of the privacy of Kurt’s apartment, and besides, it’s almost midnight, and it’s a Tuesday, too, so it’s not like there’s anything particularly exciting happening.   
“Come on,” Blaine pouts. “Just trust me.”  
Kurt pulls on his coat and follows Blaine outside. “Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see,” he sings song, lacing his fingers with Kurt’s, before asking Kurt to tell him about his day.   
They stop in front of a dimly lit pizza parlor. “Blaine,” Kurt starts to say.   
“Come on, everybody loves pizza,” Blaine cuts him off, tugging him inside and ordering them both large slices.   
Kurt insists on sitting outside, so they settle on a bench a half a block away, paper plates balanced on their knees.   
“I used to come here a lot when I was doing my undergrad,” Blaine tells him after he swallows his first bite. Kurt nods, chewing slowly. He knows that there’s more that Blaine wants to say, but he doesn’t want to push. “…I just really wanted to take you on a date.”  
Kurt doesn’t even try to hide the grin that stretches across his face. He leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth.  
They finish eating in relative silence. After Blaine tosses their trash into a garbage can, Kurt tucks himself up against him, savoring the warmth radiating from his body.   
“This was nice,” he muses quietly.   
“I wanted to do more,” Blaine confesses. “But, I couldn’t really think of somewhere where we wouldn’t risk being seen.”  
Kurt pulls him in for a kiss. “I loved it.”  
“I love you,” Blaine says.  
For a moment, Kurt feels as if the air has been stolen from his lungs. “I love you, too.” The words feel unfamiliar, but not at all unwelcome, in his mouth. He pulls Blaine in for another kiss, laughing a little when he feels Blaine smiling against his mouth. “Come on, let’s go back to my place and have sex.”  
Blaine tips his head back and laughs, loud and bubbling. “God, I love you,” he says, kissing Kurt firmly.   
Kurt stands and reaches out a hand. Blaine allows him to tug him up off the bench. “Lead the way, darling.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m fine, dad, I promise. I’ve just been busy,” Kurt tells his dad over the phone as he puts away his laundry.   
“Mmm, busy,” Burt says, and Kurt rolls his eyes. He knows that tone.  
“Yes, busy.”  
“So, who is he?”  
Kurt can’t help it, a small smile sneaks across his face. “It’s nothing serious,” he says, knowing there’s only so much he can say about Blaine without revealing too much hoping his dad will just let it go.   
“How not serious is it, Kurt?”  
Kurt can feel his face flush, thinking back to three Tuesdays ago, how Blaine had told him he loved him. How Kurt had buried his face into the mattress, falling apart as Blaine worked him open with his tongue.   
“We’re keeping it casual for now,” he says, trying to shake his dirty thoughts from his head.  
“Do you want to keep it casual?”   
“It’s enough for now,” Kurt replies. It’s enough because it has to be, he thinks.   
Fortunately, his dad drops the subject and starts asking Kurt about logistics for his trip up next month.   
A knock sounds at the door, and Kurt smiles as he makes his way out of the bedroom.  
“And I know you say it’s not serious, but I’d like to meet him, Kurt. Even if it’s just the three of us going for a casual lunch.” Kurt can hear the teasing tone in his dad’s voice, and he rolls his eyes fondly.   
“Maybe, dad. I’ll talk to you later.”   
Blaine pulls him close for a long kiss as soon as Kurt opens the door. “Hi,” he breathes out, pressing a shorter kiss to Kurt’s forehead.   
“Missed you,” Kurt murmurs, leading Blaine to the bedroom.   
“Hey,” Blaine says, catching Kurt’s hands as he starts to undress. “We have time, slow down,” he laughs when Kurt huffs impatiently. “Come on, we can take a shower together.”  
As Kurt expects, as soon as Blaine’s finished soaping up Kurt’s shoulders, he drops down onto his knees behind him. “God, Blaine,” he whines in anticipation.   
“Fuck, I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Blaine groans, biting at the curve of Kurt’s ass. “Can I?”  
“Please,” Kurt practically begs, spreading his legs and balancing himself against the wall.   
Blaine’s lips brush over Kurt’s entrance, and that’s it- Kurt turns into a babbling, writhing mess. “I love it when you do this,” he groans as he feels Blaine’s tongue push into him. He takes his time, slowly working Kurt over with his tongue. Kurt lets him tease, bringing him right up to the edge before backing off and bringing him back down.   
Kurt takes his cock in his hand, arching back against Blaine’s face. “Wanna come now,” he pants. “Please.”  
Blaine groans, burying his face even more into Kurt’s cheeks, his tongue stroking against the rim of his hole. It doesn’t take long for Kurt to finish, his hand burying itself into Blaine’s curls and the other fisting his cock.   
He hums happily once he finishes, turning over his shoulder to grin down at Blaine. “Do you want a hand with that?” he asks teasingly as he watches Blaine jerk himself off.   
Blaine shakes him head, biting down on his lip and coming over his fist.   
“See?” Blaine asks shakily, laughing. “Showers are fun.”  
Kurt giggles, holding out a hand to help Blaine to his feet. “Yeah, but we could have done that in my bed, where it’s all warm and dry. Look!” He wiggles his fingers. “I’m all waterlogged.”  
Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s finger tips. “You liked it,” he says, waving him off and turning the tap off. “We can dry off and then we can get you into your bed, okay?” He hands Kurt a towel as he grabs one for himself.   
They dry off and each pull on a pair of underwear before slipping into under the blankets.   
“Are we having sex again?” Kurt asks, feeling sleepy.   
“If you want to,” Blaine tells him.   
It’s not that Kurt doesn’t want to have sex again, but he thinks he might be too tired to. When he tells Blaine as much, Blaine laughs and presses a kiss to his mouth. “I love you,” he murmurs softly.   
“I love you, too,” Kurt responds, the words warming him up from the inside. “Stay until I fall asleep?”  
“I can do that,” Blaine promises, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.   
They lay in silence for a few minutes before Kurt starts laughing. He tries to stifle it, but it comes out of him in loud bursts.   
“Care to share?”  
“It’s only 9 and we’re already in bed,” Kurt tells him, trying to get his laughter under control. “We’re such an old married couple.”  
He freezes for a moment after the words leave his mouth, but Blaine just smiles at him, eyes bright with his affection. “Well then, dear, talk to me for a little while instead of going to sleep.”  
So Kurt talks; he talks about his day, about the new collection he hopes he gets to submit designs for, about that stupid soufflé recipe he still hasn’t quite perfected. Blaine just listens, brushing his lips against Kurt’s shoulder every so often.   
“Are you busy next weekend?” Blaine asks once Kurt stops rambling. Kurt shakes his head. “I was supposed to go to a conference in Boston, but it was canceled.”  
“Do you want to spend the night?” Kurt offers, hoping the answer is yes; he’s been craving a full night’s sleep tucked up against Blaine’s warm body.   
“Actually, I was thinking you could come with me,” Blaine suggests. “I haven’t told her that it was canceled, so she expects me to be out of town. There’s a really great bed and breakfast down on Martha’s Vineyard, we could just get away from the city for a few days.” He looks at Kurt, trying to get a read on his opinion before adding, “And my birthday is that Saturday, too.”  
The corners of Kurt’s mouth twitch upwards. “Are you asking me for a weekend long sex marathon as a birthday gift?”   
Blaine swats at his chest gently. “Don’t be a brat.”  
“You really want to go away with me?”   
“More than anything,” Blaine assures him. “I can’t think of a better way to spend my 40th birthday.”  
“Okay,” Kurt agrees, leaning in to kiss Blaine on the mouth.   
“Yeah?” Blaine asks, looking pleasantly surprised.   
“Just let me know your flight information so I can book tickets,” Kurt says.   
Blaine kisses him, his tongue sliding into Kurt’s mouth. “Thank you,” he says, resting his forehead against Kurt’s. “Thank you so much.”

**

They end up taking separate flights; Kurt’s landing few hours after Blaine’s. By the time they land, his nerves are frayed; it had a turbulent flight, and someone had refused to calm down their screaming infant. He makes his way to baggage claim, hoping that he won’t have any trouble finding Blaine.   
He hears his name being shouted, and when he looks up, Blaine is crossing over towards him.   
“Hi,” he breathes out as Blaine pulls him in for a hug.   
“How was your flight?” Blaine asks after giving him a kiss.  
“It was okay,” Kurt shrugs. “I’m so happy to be here with you.”  
Blaine positively beams at him, and Kurt can feel his nerves being soothed. “Let’s go grab your bag, and then we can head out?”  
Kurt slips his hand into Blaine’s and lets him guide them over to the carousel.


	8. Chapter 8

“You look cold,” Blaine observes as they take a walk that evening.  
Kurt shrugs; it is a little chilly, but he doesn’t want to head back to their room just yet. “I’m okay.”  
Blaine rolls his eyes fondly as he pulls off his sweater. “Here,” he says, helping Kurt put it on. “That’s better.” He presses a kiss to Kurt’s forehead before taking his hand in his own once more.   
“Thank you.”  
They wander around a bit more before deciding to call it a night.   
“So, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt teases, straddling Blaine after he settles against the mattress. “What do you say to one last fuck as a man in his thirties?”  
Blaine lets out a choked groan, his hands smoothing over Kurt’s hips. “You’re too good to me.”  
“You can save your praise until I’ve finished riding you,” Kurt says, leaning down to brush his lips against Blaine’s. “Now take your pants off.”  
Kurt doesn’t let Blaine do much, instead pinning Blaine’s hands against the mattress as he moves above him.   
“Kurt, Kurt, I’m close,” Blaine warns him, his hips arching up off the bed. “Please.”  
Kurt leans down, whispering, “You can come,” into Blaine’s ear before claiming his mouth in a rough kiss.   
Blain comes, gasping into Kurt’s mouth, and it doesn’t take long for Kurt to follow after.   
“Hey,” Blaine rasps out, rolling Kurt off of him and settling his body over Kurt’s. “You’re amazing.”  
“I know,” Kurt replies, stretching his neck to press a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “I know.”  
Blaine’s mouth quirks up into a smile. “I know you do. I just hope you know how amazing I think you are.”  
Kurt’s breath catches in his mouth, and for a moment he thinks about asking Blaine to leave his wife. He wants to tell Blaine to leave her and just be with him, with only him. The moment passes, leaving him feeling a bit delusional. He forces a smile, smiling a little more genuinely when Blaine kisses him. “Come on, let’s go make use of that gorgeous bath tub.”

**

When Kurt blinks awake in the morning, he finds Blaine already awake.   
“Happy birthday,” Kurt says softly.   
“Thank you.” Blaine curls into Kurt’s side, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Thank you for being here with me.”  
“I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be,” Kurt tells him honestly.   
“Love you,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s skin.  
“Get some more sleep, and then we can go get some brunch, okay?”  
Blaine mumbles something in response, but his breathing evens out after a few minutes. Kurt smiles down at his boyfriend, planning out things to do before they head back to the city tomorrow afternoon.   
He’s wondering if it’ll be too cold for a walk on the beach when Blaine wakes for the second time.  
“It’s too early to be thinking that hard,” he chastises, voice rough from sleep.  
“I’m only thinking about good things,” Kurt promises, brushing a kiss against Blaine’s temple. “Are you hungry?” Blaine nods. “Go shower and we can go to brunch.”  
Blaine crawls out from under the blankets and stands. “Are you going to join me?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.   
Kurt laughs. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

Brunch is a standard affair, but Kurt is thrilled by the fact that he’s out in public with Blaine. It’s embarrassing how he flushes red with excitement when Blaine orders a pitcher of sangria “for him and his boyfriend”, but Blaine just gives him a goofy smile.   
After they eat, Blaine insists on exploring a few of the antique stores that litter the neighborhood.   
It’s in the third shop they duck into that Kurt spots a gorgeous brooch, a simple design made out of some twisted metal.   
“Something catch your eye?” Blaine asks, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.   
Kurt hums, pointing it out. “Interesting, yet understated, don’t you think?”  
“It suits you,” Blaine agrees, pressing a kiss to the underside of Kurt’s jaw. “Excuse me?” he calls over to the woman working.   
“How can I help you two?” she asks.  
“I’d like to buy that brooch for my darling boyfriend,” Blaine says, pointing it out. Kurt swats at his arm lightly, fighting back a smile at the casual way Blaine tosses out the term.   
“It’s you’re birthday,” Kurt reminds him as the woman takes it out of the case.   
“Yes, and you’ve already given me my present. Besides, I want to get you something to remember this weekend by.”  
“I haven’t given you you’re present yet,” Kurt tells him; the silver cufflinks are still wrapped in his bag.   
“You’re here with me; that’s more than I could have hoped for.”  
Kurt presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s mouth. “Does that mean I didn’t have to give you that blowjob in the shower this morning?” he whispers into Blaine’s ears.  
“You liked it.”  
“Would you like it giftwrapped?” the store attendant asks.  
“Oh, no thank you. I’d like to wear it now,” Kurt says, pinning the brooch onto the lapel of his coat when she hands it to him.   
Kurt thanks Blaine as they exit, kissing his cheek gently.  
“Do you want to go take a walk by the water?” Blaine offers.   
“Sure. Let’s grab some coffee first?”  
They end up finding a secluded spot to sit as they nurse their coffees. Kurt settles himself between Blaine’s legs, his back cradled against Blaine’s chest, as they watch the tide and talk.   
The sun starts to set before either of them realize how late it’s getting.   
“This has been the best birthday I’ve had in a long time,” Blaine says, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Kurt tells him, turning his head to kiss him. 

**  
After dinner, they stumble back to their room, giddy and tipsy.   
Kurt strips off his clothes as soon as the door closes behind them.  
“How do you want me, birthday boy?” he asks as he sprawls across the bed.   
“Actually, I’ve been thinking; could we-“ Blaine cuts himself off, swallowing hard and giving his head a nearly imperceptible shake. “On your back, if that’s okay? Wanna be able to look at you.” He crawls towards Kurt, pulling his shirt up over his head.   
“Perfect,” Kurt agrees, his arms pulling Blaine in close. 

 

“The couple across the hall must hate us,” Kurt jokes once they finish.   
Blaine laughs into Kurt’s neck. “I’m sorry; I can’t help myself when I’m with you. You always feel so good.”  
Kurt laughs, too. “You’ve ruined me for other men,” he agrees.   
“I wish I could say that makes me feel guilty, but it just makes me feel pleased,” Blaine admits.  
“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt tells him, swatting him lightly on the behind. “Come on, let’s go shower. I’ll even wash your hair for you.”  
Blaine hums happily. “You’re the best.”

**

When the alarm goes off in the morning, Kurt feels a wave of sadness crash over him. He knows they have to go back to the city, back to reality, but he wants to stay here with Blaine.  
The alarm stops ringing. “I don’t want to go back,” Blaine says, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
“We both have work tomorrow,” Kurt points out. Blaine responds, but the words are too garbled for Kurt to make out. “Besides, we have enough time for a quickie before we have to start packing up.”  
“Hmm,” Blaine hums, his arms snaking around Kurt and pulling him in close. “What if I just want to hold you for a little while?”  
“Did I wear you out last night?” Kurt teases.  
“You know we both have busy weeks coming up,” Blaine defends himself. “Come on, humor me.”  
Kurt rolls over, smiling when he sees the pout of Blaine’s face. “Lucky for you, I love it when you hold me.”  
Blaine cradles Kurt’s head against his chest, his fingers carding through his hair. The rhythmic rise and fall of Blaine’s chest with his breath, along with the warmth radiating off of him and his hand stroking gently across Kurt’s back, almost lulls Kurt back to sleep.  
“We should probably get up,” Blaine says after a while.  
They get ready in near silence, sharing soft kisses whenever they pass by one another as they gather their things.

The ride to the airport is a quiet, almost somber affair. Kurt’s phone rings loudly, starling both of them.   
Kurt apologizes to Blaine as he sees his dad’s name on the caller ID. Blaine smiles at him, assuring him it’s fine to just pick up.  
“Hey, dad.”  
“Hey, kiddo,” his dad says brightly. “Hope you’re enjoying your weekend?”  
“I’ve had a lovely weekend,” Kurt shares, grinning at Blaine.  
“Good.” It turns out Carole was just wondering about a recipe Kurt had sent her, and once Kurt answers his dad’s questions, his dad brings back their conversation from a few weeks ago.   
“Have you given any more thought about introducing me to your boyfriend?”   
Kurt blushes, feeling mortified and not sure if Blaine had been able to hear the question. “I’ll talk to you later, dad,” he says in a rush, barely waiting for his father’s goodbye before hanging up.

It’s not until they’ve returned the rental car and making their way through security that Kurt makes his decision.   
“So, my dad’s coming to visit in a few weeks,” he starts. “And I was wondering, would you like to meet him?”   
Blaine’s jaw drops slightly. “You want me to meet your dad?” Kurt can tell that he’s trying to hide his surprise.   
“Yeah,” Kurt breathes out. “You’re…yeah, I’d like for you to meet him.”  
Blaine cups the back of Kurt’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss, slow and almost too intimate for their public setting. “I’d be honored to meet your dad,” he tells Kurt, a small smile on his face.  
“Great,” Kurt responds before the TSA agent waves him forward.


	9. Chapter 9

   
“Can we try something new?” Blaine asks, tearing his mouth away from Kurt’s.   
“Hmm?” Kurt hums inquisitively, rolling his hips down against Blaine’s. “Tell me.”  
“I want you to fuck me,” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ear, his nose brushing against the skin. “I want to feel you in me.”  
Kurt groans, ducking down to claim Blaine’s mouth with his own. “Yeah?”  
Blaine grins up at him. “Yeah.”  
Kurt takes his time opening Blaine up, sensing Blaine’s nerves even if Blaine tries to deny them.   
“Hey, talk to me,” Kurt says, sliding another finger into Blaine and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.   
Blaine whines, pushing back against Kurt’s digits. “Talk to you?”  
“Yes, silly,” Kurt laughs, brushing a kiss against Blaine mouth. “Tell me how it feels.”  
“Feels good,” Blaine says, one of his hands coming up to hold the back of Kurt’s head.  
“It doesn’t hurt at all?” Kurt doesn’t want this to be anything less that mind-blowing for him.   
“It did a little at first,” Blaine admits. “But not anymore, just feels nice. Full.”  
“Okay.”  
He waits until Blaine asks for more, and with a gentle kiss to his forehead, Kurt withdraws his fingers.   
“Hey,” Blaine interrupts as Kurt starts to push in. “Kiss me.”  
The quiet sigh that Blaine breathes into Kurt’s mouth as he bottoms out is hands down the most erotic thing Kurt has ever experienced in his entire life. Blaine lets out a low moan as Kurt’s lips leave his, his head tipping back against the pillow and his body arching up against Kurt’s.   
“Kurt.” Blaine’s hands press into Kurt’s back, the sting of his nails biting into the skin barely registers in Kurt’s mind.  
Kurt buries his face into Blaine’s neck, overwhelmed by how tight Blaine is around him. He presses his lips to Blaine’s jaw in a messy kiss, moving hesitantly inside him.  
“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine whimpers again, his hands sliding down to cup Kurt’s ass and pull him in close.   
“Love you,” Kurt mumbles against Blaine’s mouth. He feels the corners of Blaine’s mouth stretch up into a smile. “Love you.”  
“Love you,” Blaine echoes.   
He tries to go slow, to make it last, but he can’t, not with Blaine’s loud moans and hips moving eagerly and his hands urging Kurt’s body as close to his own as it can physically get.   
Blaine cries out Kurt’s name, and Kurt has just enough time to kiss him before pulling back and watching as Blaine’s eyes drift shut, and his jaw drops open as he comes, his body tightening around Kurt. Kurt keeps moving inside him as he comes, slow and gentle, and it’s not until Blaine’s body relaxes and he opens his eyes and gives Kurt a small smile that Kurt lets himself come.   
He collapses against Blaine, his breath coming out in pants against Blaine’s skin. Blaine’s lips brush against his cheek, his jaw, his ear, as he winds his arms around Kurt’s neck.   
When Kurt comes back to himself, he kisses Blaine, opening Blaine’s mouth with his own. He buries his fingers in Blaine’s hair, all damp with sweat, keeping his head angled into the kiss until they’re both breathless.   
“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Kurt asks as Blaine kisses his chin.   
“It was,” Blaine answers with a laugh laughing.   
“Good, because I’m not sure I’m ever going to let you top again,” Kurt teases.  
Blain laughs louder. “I always knew I’d be good at something.”  
Kurt groans, his lips trailing up Blaine’s neck. “You don’t understand, Blaine. You felt so good, so tight and hot, and perfect. I want to stay inside you forever.”  
Taking Kurt’s chin in his hand, Blaine turns his head until he can look him in the eyes. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Kurt replies, knowing his entire expression must soften with the words.   
“But, considering that your father is coming tomorrow afternoon, I’m going to say you’re going to have to pull out at some point.”  
Kurt laughs then, his whole body shaking with the force of it. “Blaine,” he chastises, pulling out of him carefully.  
Blaine rolls them over, leaning his body against Kurt’s and kissing him. “Come on, shower with me before I have to go.”

**

“So, when’s your boyfriend getting here?” Burt asks as Kurt takes the quiche out of the oven.  
“He’ll be here soon, dad. Be nice to him, okay?”  
His dad raises his hands up. “I never said I wasn’t gunna.”  
Kurt shoots him a look. “I know you,” he warns. “I like him, and you will, too.”  
A knock on the door interrupts his dad’s answer and Kurt gives him one more warning look before scurrying away to answer the door.   
“Hi,” Blain greets him, dropping a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek as he comes in. “I brought some wine.”  
“Perfect. Now give me a real kiss,” Kurt says, pulling him in close by his collar.   
Blaine rolls his eyes playfully before taking Kurt’s face in his hands and placing a tender kiss to Kurt’s mouth.  
“You must be Mr. Hummel,” Blaine says when they break apart and he sees Burt standing in the entryway. “Blaine Anderson, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he introduces himself as he shakes Burt’s hand.   
Kurt watches as his father introduces himself, and once he’s sure that he can trust him to play nice, he escapes to the kitchen to finish setting the table. When he comes back into the living room a few minutes later, he finds them both sitting on the couch chatting about football.  
“How about we move this conversation into the kitchen, huh? Brunch is ready,” he interrupts. He catches Blaine’s arm as he passes by. Blaine quirks an eyebrow, asking a silent question, but Kurt just shakes his head and kisses his cheek before gesturing for his to sit.   
Brunch goes well enough, much to Kurt’s relief. His dad doesn’t ask too many questions, and Blaine is his normal charming self. He let’s himself sit back and watch as they chat and get to know each other a bit.   
“So how long have you and Kurt been seeing each other?” Burt asks, ignoring Kurt’s indignant look.   
But Blaine just smiles. “Several months, now,” he says smoothly.  
“You two getting serious?”  
“Dad,” Kurt starts, but Blaine interrupts him.   
“We’re sill figuring some things out, but yes, I do have some serious feelings for Kurt.”  
Kurt doesn’t fight the grin that appears when he hears Blaine’s admission. “And that’s the last question you’re allowed to ask,” he tells his father jokingly.   
Blaine has to leave soon after, apologizing to them both for not being able to stay longer.   
“He’s nice,” his dad says once they’re left alone. Kurt senses there’s more coming, so he stays silent. “He’s older, huh?”  
Kurt rolls his eyes. “Yes, dad. But he’s pretty great, isn’t he?”  
“Yeah, you seem to really like him.”  
“I do,” Kurt agrees.  
“Then I guess that’s enough for me.”

**  
His dad’s flight back to Ohio doesn’t leave until late evening, so Kurt decides to take him out for an early dinner at one of his favorite Mediterranean restaurants.  
“Next time you come up, I promise we’ll go see a game,” Kurt tells him as they wait for the check.  
“Yeah?” Burt asks with a chuckle. “You’ll sit through a game with your old man?”  
“Of course I will,” Kurt assures him, voice filled with mock offense. “But, be warned, I’ll probably drag you to another museum.”  
“I actually didn’t mind the museum, you know.”  
The waitress drops off the check and Kurt hands her his credit card.   
“When do you think you’ll make it down to Ohio next?” his dad asks, and the two discuss possible dates for Kurt to come down to visit.  
They’re discussing Thanksgiving when the waitress brings back Kurt’s card, and after Kurt scrawls out an amount for a tip and signs it, the two are ready to go.  
That’s when disaster strikes.   
“Isn’t that Blaine?”   
Kurt looks up from buttoning his coat, spotting Blaine in front of the hostess stand.  
“It is! We should say hi on our way out, Kurt.”  
“Dad, I-“   
A brunette woman comes up beside him, her arm sliding around his waist, and Kurt can feel his breath leave his body.   
“Kurt?” His dad sounds confused, and Kurt doesn’t even know where to begin. “I think…Is Blaine cheating on you?”  
Kurt shakes his head. “No.” Blaine reaches up to brush the hair out of her- his wife’s- eyes, and Kurt knows that his dad must notice the wedding band on his finger. Her hand comes up to cover his, her ring flashing bright, and Kurt can hear his father’s sharp inhale of breath.   
“Kurt-“  
“We’ll talk about this later,” he says, watching as Blaine is lead to a table across the room. “Let’s go, dad.”  
Silence hangs heavy between them as they make their way back to Kurt’s apartment to grab Burt’s things. Kurt closes the door and takes a few deep breaths without turning around.   
“Kurt,” his dad calls out. Swallowing hard, Kurt forces himself to turn around. “You got something you wanna explain to me, kiddo?”


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt shakes his head, inhaling sharply.  
“Okay…So, who was that woman Blaine was with?” Burt prompts. At Kurt’s silence, he pushes. “She was wearing a wedding ring…He was wearing a wedding ring.”  
“I know, dad.” He hates the way his voice waivers.   
“So, Blaine’s married.” It’s not a question. “And you knew?”  
“Yeah, dad,” Kurt admits, sinking down onto the couch. “I knew.”  
His dad scoffs, the noise making Kurt’s stomach twist unpleasantly. “Kurt, you know better than that.”  
“You don’t understand,” he protests, feeling anger well up inside him.   
“You’re sleeping with a married man, Kurt. That’s all I gotta understand to know that what you are doing is wrong.”   
The disappointment in his father’s voice is obvious. “I love him, dad.”  
His dad sits next to him. “I know you do.”  
“He loves me, too.”  
Burt lets out a heavy sigh. “I’m sure he says he does.”  
“No,” Kurt blurts out. “He does, I know he does. They’re not just words, dad. I can feel how much he loves me.”  
“Kurt,” Burt starts, his voice a false calm. “He’s married. No matter how much he says he loves you, no matter how much you believe him, he’s made a commitment to another person. He’s lying to her and you’re helping him. Is that something you’re seriously okay with?”   
“Do you really think that I’d be doing this if I had a better option?” He can’t hold it in anymore, a sob coming out. “I tried to walk away, but I couldn’t. Sharing him with someone else is better than not having him at all.”  
“Oh, kid. It’s not sharing- you aren’t in an open relationship. You’re having an affair. He’s sneaking around behind his wife’s back.” His dad lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Is that someone you really want to trust with your heart?”  
“I love him,” Kurt says helplessly- what else can he say?   
“I’m really disappointed in you,” his father says after a long moment. The declaration stings, Kurt physically flinching as his father stands and makes his way towards the guest bedroom.   
He sits there in silence, overwhelmed by how ashamed he feels. Everything was going so good- his dad had liked Blaine; Kurt never wanted his dad to find out the truth, not like this, at least.   
“You still coming with me to the airport?” his dad asks, breaking through his thoughts.   
“Yeah,” Kurt says, getting up off the couch and grabbing his keys. “Let’s get going.”  
His dad tries to make conversation, but Kurt is too distracted to give more than a half-hearted attempt to keep a conversation going.   
“Okay, Kurt,” Burt starts when they get to the airport. “You know I don’t approve of what you’re doing.”  
“I know,” Kurt defends himself.  
His dad lifts a hand, stopping him from continuing. “You deserve someone who can be with you entirely. But, regardless, my biggest concern is that you’re going to get hurt.”  
“I won’t,” Kurt proclaims. “I won’t.”  
Burt gives him a sad look.   
“Okay, kiddo,” he says finally. “Give your old man a hug.”  
Kurt lets his dad pull him in for a hug. “Have a safe flight.”  
“Will do. You be careful, too, okay?”  
Kurt nods, watching as Burt makes his way through security. 

 

As he makes his way home, he gets a text from Blaine.   
Hope you enjoyed the rest of your time with your dad xox

**

The entire office has been taken over by chaos- a head designer out with the flu, a secretary at the emergency room after being clipped by a taxi, and an intern hiding in the bathroom in tears (Kurt thinks her boyfriend broke up with her, but he’s not sure; she’d been crying pretty hard when he overheard her relaying the story to someone over the phone).   
By lunchtime, he’s about ready to start pulling his hair out, so he decides to take an actual break. It’s been a while since he’s been to the café down the block, and, after the way the morning has been going, Kurt can already tell he’s going to be at work until long after dinner time. As he waits for the waitress to bring out his lunch, he takes the time to check his messages on his phone.   
A wide smile crosses his face when he sees a text from Blaine in his inbox.   
I miss you. It’s not much, but it’s been almost a week since they’ve been able to see each other.   
I miss you, too, Kurt texts back. Once the message is sent, he starts to feel a lot better about his day. He smiles brightly at the waitress when she drops off his order, and he makes sure to leave a nice tip.   
He checks his messages one last time before heading back to work, a little thrill going up his spine when he has a new one from Blaine.   
<3\.   
Kurt aches when he reads it, his entire body missing Blaine. He sends back a quick ‘I love you’, and hurries back to the office.

**

“And how’s Blaine?”  
Kurt appreciates that his father is able to disguise to judgment in his voice. “He’s good.” At least he assumes that he is- it’s been nearly two weeks since they’ve last seen each other. They do text each other every day, though, telling each other know they miss the other.   
He’s taken to staring at the screen, long after the backlight has gone dim, waiting for Blaine to send him a text asking if he can come over. So far, he hasn’t gotten one.   
“Good, that’s, uh, good.”  
“How’s Carole?” Kurt asks, relieved when Burt starts talking about his plans to take her on a weekend trip for her birthday.  
When he gets off the phone, he pours himself a glass of wine and takes both his glass and the bottle into the living room.   
When can I see you again? He texts Blaine, not caring if he comes off as needy.   
The response comes immediately. Tomorrow?  
Thank god, Kurt thinks to himself as he lets Blaine know that tomorrow works. After a second of hesitation, he adds I’ve missed you.   
I’ve missed you, too, Blaine replies. I’m sorry, my love.   
Kurt hugs his phone to his chest, already impatient for tomorrow night. 

**

Blaine doesn’t even wait for Kurt to greet him before pulling him in for a deep kiss. The pressure of Blaine’s mouth against his own is familiar and comforting, and Kurt whines a bit when Blaine pulls away several long moments later.   
“I love you,” Blaine says.   
“I love you, too.” Kurt takes a moment to just take in the sight of Blaine there, in front of him for the first time in too long. “What happened here?” he asks, noticing a red mark across his cheek. “That looks like it hurts. Oh my god, Blaine did someone hit you?” He tugs Blaine inside, intending to bring him to the kitchen so he can get some ice on his swollen cheek.   
“I’m fine,” Blaine says, almost laughing. “Grab your jacket, it’s a little chilly out.”  
“Where are we going?”  
Blaine just shakes his head, lacing his fingers with Kurt’s and leading them towards the elevator.  
Kurt follows as Blaine leads them towards some unknown destination; they’re not headed towards the pizza place or the ice cream parlor they usually go to, tucked away where there’s less of a risk of being seen together. Actually, they seem to be headed close to where Kurt knows Blaine lives. He tries to slip his hand out of Blaine, but Blaine tightens his grip.   
“Blaine…”  
Blaine stops in his tracks, people pushing past him. “Come here,” he says, tugging Kurt in close.   
With a nervous look around, Kurt takes a step towards him. He lets out a little shriek of surprise when Blaine lifts him off his feet. “Blaine!” he cries out, his legs wrapping around Blaine’s waist.   
Blaine just smiles, taking Kurt’s chin in his hand and gently tipping his face towards his own. Kurt lets Blaine kiss him, opening his mouth and letting Blaine deepen it.   
“I left her,” he says softly when the break apart. “I left my wife,” he repeats with a disbelieving laugh.  
Kurt physically jolts from shock. “What?” he asks dumbly as Blaine sets him back down on his feet.   
“I told her I was having an affair, and she slapped me and told me she already knew,” Blaine says, smile still firmly on his face. “I told her I was gay, and in love, and I wanted a divorce.”  
“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt breathes out.  
“She seemed upset, a little confused, too. Understandably, of course. Then she asked me to leave.”  
Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s mouth. “Blaine,” he says, peppering kisses all over his face. “You left her? Do you need a place to sleep tonight?”  
Blaine shakes his head. “I, uh, I signed a lease a few weeks ago,” he admits shyly. “I’ve been planning this for a while.”  
“Blaine, I-“  
“I thought maybe you’d like to help me christen my new apartment.”  
Kurt laughs, ignoring the way passersby give him curious looks.   
“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Blaine tells him.   
“Come on, then,” Kurt says, wiping away a stray tear. “Show me the way.”  
He slips his hand back into Blaine’s, ready for a new beginning.


End file.
